Easy Mode
Easy Mode '''is a mode that is unlocked by beating Double Trouble Mode. Description Ouh Nou! Nobodei is tryin toodei! Waht is guin oun? (Translation: Oh No! Nobody is trying today! What is going on?) Differences Add your own * '''CHARACTERS * Baldi slaps 50% slower. * Principal of the Thing only sends you to detention for running, and only for 7.5 seconds. * Playtime only makes you jump 2 times. * It's a Bully will not take any items, and will move after 5 seconds. * Gotta Sweep is quite slower and has double cool down. * Arts and Crafters will never activate as there are only 5 notebooks. * 1st Prize won't speed up after seeing you, and will only push you back for 2 seconds and then will let you go. * ITEMS * Bsoda is slower, so it will stun characters for longer, and unless it hits a wall, it can be used for 60 seconds. * Energy Flavoured Zesty Bars will give you infinite stamina for 10 seconds. * Alarm Clocks will make Baldi distracted and unable to kill you while it is around, and the clock moves away from Baldi. * BAHAD tapes will make Baldi stop for 15 seconds. * Big O'l Boots will make you walk through any character. * Principal's Keys will remove detention time and let you free. * Quarters are now 75 cents. * Safety Scissors will permanently defeat Playtime for one playthrough, so she won't be able to play with the player for the rest of the game. * Teleportation Teleporters are now included, and will teleport you to any notebook. If all notebooks have been collected, it will teleport you to one of the exits. * WD-NoSquee has double the uses. * Yellow Door Locks lock doors for 30 seconds and can be used 2 times. * There is now a Blue Door Lock that locks Blue Doors for 15 seconds. * FANON CHARACTERS * You can solve Weird Baldi's questions. * Paintaar's fakes are weaker than ever before, and she cannot paint a Baldi fake. * Businessguy will actually give you an item sometimes. * SU TART will be your helper if he sees you, and his help works more. * Cookaar will always cook good food, not the weird inverted ones. * Nurse heals you before AccidentProne * AccidentProne will never hurt you while he hurts himself. * Priest will stun Baldi. * Kingy gives you four chances instead of one to do what he has told you to do. * Homer will not get mad and his help is extra effective. * Worst Prize will actually slow down if he sees you and he cannot get a speed boost. He can also break randomly. * Macho Machine will only use his fan. * Teacher Bun Bun will only look for 3 people. * Machine Virus will only move items around. * Possy and Bylities will make every character they see distracted instead of their normal dreams. * ANGRY will not get rid of helpers * If you decline YAYSUU's offer, he will say "Huh, kay then.." and not harm you. * Mean Spitballs does not react to soda items, aside from being pushed. * Ze Bell gives the player two seconds to run, as he pulls back his arm to get ready to ring. * Tethertime makes you do only three ball hits. * Elefaker is darker colored, letting you know it's him easier, and he only does BSoda and Poison Mist. * James is less sensitive to rule-breaking and you have a better chance to get a better item. Category:Game-Modes